


Begins Dark

by MamaFriesmeal



Category: Kamen Rider W (Double)
Genre: F/M, Pre-Canon, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 11:00:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1548248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaFriesmeal/pseuds/MamaFriesmeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shroud's position during Begins Night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Begins Dark

”We’re leaving as soon as it gets dark.” Narumi Soukichi stood int he alley behind the billiards hall, across from the dark figure in the shadows. His client. His friend. “We’ll be back by dawn. I’ll come get you.” He smiled for her, more to reassure her than anything else. The dim light around her feet, the low burning flames, were an open sign of her anxiety. “It’ll only be a few hours, and then you’ll have Raito back. I’ll take you both somewhere safe, and then we can work on getting the girls out.” Narumi stepped forward, reaching out and taking her hand. “Trust me.”

Shroud squeezed his hand. “You’re the only one I can trust. I just wish you would let me help.”

Narumi shook his head. “You’re the client. That means you didn’t think you could do this. That’s why you left it to me.”

"Then why bring Hidari?"

"For Raito’s sake." Narumi responded softly. "It will be good for both of them. I promise. You said you trusted me."

"You. Not him." Shroud said coldly. Narumi just chuckled and released her hand to wrap his arms around her and pull her into a hug. Shroud stumbled into him and sighed, then lifted her arms to wrap around his back. "If you won’t take me to look out for you, then please be careful."

"We’re not children anymore. I’ve done this for years now without you having to pull me out of the fire." Narumi grinned at her, and for a moment she felt like they were teenagers again as he continued to hold her close. "Wait here where you’ll be safe. We’ll be back by dawn." He pressed a kiss to Shroud’s forehead and let her go, turning for the door. "We can talk more when I get back."

"…All right." That was the last thing she said before he stepped inside.

Shroud stood in the darkness, still and cold and scared. She tilted her head back as the sky started to become light, watching thin clouds pass as the sun rose. There was no sound. For hours and hours there was simply nothing. It was well into the day before she heard noise inside. She slipped in through the back door and across the dark garage. She stood behind the door to the office, listening to Hidari Shoutarou sobbing on the other side. Thrashing about, definitely throwing things. Breaking things. She could hear another voice, young and soft, often cold and sarcastic in response to Hidari’s emotions. And then he said it…

Boss is dead!

He wasn’t coming back. He would never be coming back. Shroud pushed away from the door, nearly at a run as she moved across the garage to get outside before she accidentally razed the building.

Outside, the sky was now overcast, and the air was still. Fuuto was still.

Shroud wanted to scream, to lash out, to cry. She couldn’t cry. she knew that. It put her in so much pain to not be able to cry. But she did none of that. She couldn’t do anything if Narumi wasn’t there to help her through it. So she swallowed it all, and began to walk. Shroud turned out of the alley, leaving scorched ground in her wake as she walked through the backstreets of Fuuto, vanishing into the dark, cold woods on the southern edge of town.


End file.
